jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordechai
Character Backround. Mordechai the Wisp Whisperer is a very old Wizard with an extensive family. After witnessing Callodins magical aptittude first hand, Mordechai dedicated himself to his new nation as a source of knowledge and magic himself. Mordechai has been running his Alchemy and Magic Shop for awhile and now has it function as a Magical Repository as well for the good of the tribe. He is incredibly snarky and proud of his knowledge, usually only wearing his bath robe, old boots, and hat (sometimes remembering his loincloth too.) His magical possesions are his prized headband that took him ages to fully research, and the Staff/spellbook his master passed down to him. Smoking, drinking, and studying are what he enjoys most in life although the duty of guarding his people is a responsibility he takes very seriously. Mordechai is related to 1/10th of the current tribe and numbers *3 sons, a step son, and 2 daughters *7 Grandchildren, 2 grandchildren in law *3 great grandchildren *1 Nephew *1 Great Nephew *4 more slots not plotted out yet. He is a expert on Conjuration and despises Necromancy. Recommended Items (With Makers Cost) Adam *Dust of Darkness 270 GP, Concealment + Cover countered by darkvision *Ranged Piton 360 GP, Magic Grappling Hook for Objects or empty squares fired from bow. *Beast-Bond Brand 450 GP Bonuses to Animal Companion for spellcasting *Efficient Quiver 810 GP Store Arrows, Bows, and Wands *Chime of Opening 1350 GP Open stuff Disable Device can't get through *Silver Knocking point 1417.5 GP Lowers penalties for firing in windy conditions. *Bronze Skinning Knife 1485 GP +1 Creature food Provided, +1 Resistance Bonus on Fort, and Thematic. *Hunter's Tree Fort 4500 GP Magic, portable, tree house 12 hours a day. (I could also make a permanent tree house using fabricate although you'd have to use the building rules to find the raw material cost and you wouldn't be able to move it around.) Nathan *Leshy Mulch Manual (GP Varies) Make your own Leshies! (Little plant people with acorn hats) *Bag of everlasting Dung 225 GP for all your planting needs. *Beast Bond Brand: 450 GP Bonuses to Animal Companion for spellcasting *Fate Shears: 1620 GP Force a creature to reroll 1/day and cast deathwatch 1/day *Wind Caller Compass 1980 GP 4/day alter winds *Polymorphic Pouch 2250 GP Stores 50 LBS and doesn't merge with form when transforming allowing access to items while transformed. *Pearls of Power Varies: Extra castings of spells yo, lvl 1's are 450 gp. *Druid's Vestments: 1687.5 GP: Extra Wildshape, body slot. Nicholai *Shoanti War Paint (GP Varies) From 3.5 but plenty of cool effects if allowed. *Bronze Skinning Knife: 1485 GP Same as Adam, but good to feed yourself with. *Mallet of Building: 2250 GP You are a builder after all. *Horn of Battle Clarity: 2700 GP Make your allies un-flatfooted in a surprise round and at the cost of 2 rounds of rage act with the superstition rage power for the rest of the encounter. *Drinking horn of Bottemless Valor 10800 GP: Can act as healing, enlarge person, heroism, or infinite booze of your choice. *Maul of the Titans:11387.25 GP +3 Greatclub, backup weapon, triple damage against objects. Nichole *Perfect Tuning Fork 270 GP: Once use, when held in hand lowers the action for starting Bardic Perfomance down by one. (Standard to move, move to swift ect.) *Ranged Piton 360 GP: Magical Grappling Hook fired from bow. *Runestone of Power Varies: Extra castings of spells, 1st level is 900 GP *Pipes of the Sewers: 517.5 GP Become the Pied Piper. Note: Most magical instruments have low skill checks for playing them and I'd check most of them out since you're a high Int/Cha Bard. Try to avoid the ones that have saving throws though, your spells are much better for that. *Efficient Quiver: 810 GP stores Arrows, Bows, Staves, Wands, and Rods (As well as scrolls) *Silver Knocking Point 1417.5 GP: Lowers Penalties for shooting in windy conditions *Fate Shears: 1620 GP Force a creature to reroll 1/day and cast Deathwatch 1/day *Cups of Rapport 3600 GP: +5 on Diplomacy, Bluff, and Sense Motive (Untyped) when sharing a drink with a creature. Absolutely wonderful for negotiations. *Book Thief's Satchel: 4500 GP: Full round copy the Text from a book or other readable object of no more than 1000 Pages and wipe the previous texts pages blank. Does not work on Magical writings such as scrolls or wizards tomes. Everyone or Group Items *Hex Nail 9 GP: One use, +2 resistance bonus on saving throws for Hexes, Spells, Spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities of Fey, Hags, and Witches. *Vial of Efficacious Medicine: 315 GP 3/day Use an Alchemical remedy with it, ups the effect by 2 and gives 1d8+5 points of healing. AN ABSOLUTE STEAL AND I WOULD HIGHLY SUGGEST EVERYONE OBTAINING ONE. *Snapleaf 337.5 GP One use emergency feather fall and invisibility. *Bead of Newt Prevention 450 GP: Baleful Polymorph? Nope. *Tidy Trunk 450 GP: Clean your clothes, clean your equipment, and prevent stuff from rotting. Nice. *Warding Lips 855 GP One use, anti succubus and anti DC 30 Paralysis Poison... *Lantern of Auras 900 GP Detect Magic for those who don't have/don't want to prepare it. *Rope of Knots 2700 GP: The only bit of rope you'll ever need again. *Field Scrivener's Desk 2430 GP: The desk itself is nice, but the better feature is the 20 Ft radius Tiny Hut effect that lasts for 10 hours. I would suggest this as a group bought Item. *Sustaining Spoon: 2430 GP, Desperate times come to desperate food. *Marty's Tear 2700 GP Stored healing of a garunteed 18 (although you have to fill it in downtime with your own health, or somone elses) *Luckstone 9000GP +1 Luck bonus to practically everything. Yuuuup. *Folding Boat 3240GP Portable boat, need I say more? *Cauldron of Ressurection 14850 GP: We don't have a high level Cleric on hand, I would suggest this wonderful Item instead. *Bottle of Air 3262.5 GP *Decanter of Endless Water 4050 GP *Chalice of Poison Weaping 3600 GP (I really hate poison now.) *Coin of the untrodden road 2700 GP. Move your +2 Human bonus once 3 times a day *Black Soul Shard 5400 GP After a week of attuning, absorbs 1 negetive level either from an effect or from raising. Other Items still pending. Other Services/Things I can get for people. *Housing, Buildings, Fortifications you name it. I have Stone Wall, Stone Shape, and Fabricate so any mundane item is possible, such as Airships. Fabricate right now is 100ft by 100ft so basically I could take 100ft by 100ft of adamantine and use that to make adamantine fullplate all in an instant..... *Exploding Runes. No real limit to how many of these I can cast. *Permanency Spells, you might be interested in Enlarge Person, Magic Fang , Reduce Person, Invisibility, Shrink Item, and any other GM approved spells. *Scrolls, scrolls, scrolls. For those spells I don't have and you do just provide the spell and I can make the scroll for it. *Arcane Locks, need +5 to your lock DC? As well as Make Whole/ Mending to repair anything you need. *Retrieve Item. Want to keep something around the home but available if we're seiged/stuck somewhere nearby? Well good thing I cast retrieve item on it ahead of time. *Secret Page. Need a book with sensitive information protected? Done, here's your activation word to reveal it. Would you like explosive runes with that? *Curse for sale, curses for saaaaale. Luckly I can cast curse, however do to it being a touch attack/necromancy don't expect me to do it in combat. Although if you need to put a curse on somone for some reason let me know. Oh yeah I can also remove them. *Teleportation Service. Teleport, Dimension Door, and my own school ability I can transport Items or people long or short distances as needed. *Baleful Polymorph. Want a Lvl 10 Rogue Toad? Find me the rogue and it's yours. I can't promise whether said toad will remember if it's a Rogue or not. *And the normal Knowledge, Linguistics, and Crafting skills. Item Shop and Stock 'Non Custom Wondrous Items:' *Feather Token ( Anchor): 22.5 GP, 3 in stock *Universal Solvent: 22.5 GP, 1 in stock *Ioun Torch: 33.75 GP, 1 in stock *Stubborn Nail: 45 GP, 1 in stock *Unguent of Timelessness: 67.5 GP, 1 in stock *Feather Token (Fan): 90 GP, 1 in stock *Hybridization Funnel: 90 GP, 1 in stock *Nightdrops: 112.5 GP, 1 in stock *Silversheen: 112.5 GP, 1 in stock *Travellers-any tool: 112.5 GP, 1 in stock *Feather Token (Tree): 185 GP, 1 in stock *Scabbard of Honing: 225 GP, 1 in stock *Campfire Bead: 324 GP, 1 in stock *Bandages of Rapid Recovery: 90 GP, 1 in stock *Assisting Gloves: 81 GP, 1 in stock *Catching Cape: 90 GP, 1 in stock *Sleeves of Many Garments: 90 GP, 1 in stock *Armbands of the Brawler: 225 GP, 1 in stock 'Wondrous Items and Trinkets:' Acid Bullets: ''45 GP for bag of 50 2 in stock''. These sling bullets can be used to deal an extra 1d3 acid damage on a succesful hit. Quick Mark: ''5.6'' ' GP 10 in stock'. 'This blue seal can be pressed on a surface to apply an Arcane Mark. Once pressed it quickly dissolves. '''Reusable Mark: '81 GP 1 in stock. ''Functions as a Quick Mark but doesn't disolve on use. 1/day use. '''Lettermasters Gloves: '225'' GP. These gloves allow the user to trace runes, simple pictures, letters, and shapes as needed on objects or in the air. When marking the air the shapes quickly fade, when marking a living creature it slowly fades over a month. Marks placed on nonliving material are permanent. Lightbringers Spectacles: ''Lesser 40.5 GP 1 in stock, Greater 225 GP. The lesser version of these glasses allows the user to cast dancing lights 1/day for 1 minute. The Greater version allows you to cast dancing lights at will in one minute increments. '''Daze Dust: '5.6 GP 10 in stock. ''When blown into the face of a humanoid of 4 HD or less the subject must make a DC 18 Will save or be unable to take any actions for its next round. '''Magic Finders Amulet: '225 GP. ''When worn around the neck this amulet glows a faint purple when within 60 feet of Magic. '''Emergency Flare Gloves: '40.5 GP 1 in stock. ''Once a day the wearer of these gloves may cast Flare, either as normal or into the sky to create a signal. '''Noisemaker: '5.6 GP 1 in stock. ''When thrown to the ground this small pebble makes a large bang that continues for 3 rounds. This destroys the pebble. '''Message Mufflers: '225 GP: ''When worn over the ears these mufflers allow the user to message anyone within 110 feet. '''Chivalry Aid: '450 GP: ''When attached to the base of a door will open and close automatically when approached. '''Mage Spectacles: '40.5 GP 1 in stock, ''Once a day allows the wearer to read magic for 10 minutes. '''Magic Dye: '1.25 GP 10 in stock ''When applied to an object (or hair) changes it to a different colour for 1 hour. '''Magic Dye Permanent: '12.5 GP 1 in stock Dung Bomb: ''1.25 GP 5 in stock When thrown explodes in a brown cloud making a disgusting spell and soiling nearby objects or subjects. This has nor practical effect in combat. '''Cleaners Aid: '1.25 GP 5 in stock ''When this small vial of soapy water is poured over a mess it quickly cleans it off leaving it fresh. '''Magic Broom: '90 GP ''This broom automatically works it's way through messes. Be careful as it is easy to wander off and can easily get frustrated with cleaning up dirt patches outside. 'Alchemical Remedies: *''Alchemical Grease: 1.5 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Alchemists Kindness: *free* - 100 in stock'' *''Antiplague: 16.5 GP - 2 in stock'' *''Antitoxin: 16.5 GP - 2 in stock'' *''Bladeguard: 13 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Meditation Tea: 10 GP - 10 in stock'' *''Padzahr: 26.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Smelling Salts: 8 GP - 10 in stock'' *''Soothe Syrup: 8 GP - 10 in stock'' *''Troll Oil: 16.5 GP- 1 in stock'' *''Twitch Tonic: 15 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Vermin Repellent: 1.5 GP - 20 in stock'' *''Wismuth Salix: 10 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Blood-Clotter Salve: 10 GP - 3 in stock'' *''Fortifying Brew: 6.5 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Poison Ward Salve: 5 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Rager's Aid: 8 GP - 1 in stock'' '''Alchemical Tools: *''Alchemical Glue:'' 6.5 GP - 3 in stock *''Alchemical Glue Accelerant: 8 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Alchemical Solvent: 6.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Armor Ointment: 10 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Blackfire Clay: 6.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Bloodblock: 8 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Bouyant Baloon: 3.5 GP - 10 in stock'' *''Candlerod: *Free* - 100 in stock'' *''Casting Plaster: *Free* - 100 in stock'' *''Chill Cream: 5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Defoliant: 10 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Foaming Powder: 3.5 GP - 10 in stock'' *''Glowing Ink: 1.5 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Impact Foam: 8 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Simple Invisible Ink: *Free* - 100 in stock'' *''Average Invisible Ink: 3.5 GP - 2 in stock'' *''Good Invisible Ink: 8 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Light Detector: *Free* - 20 in stock'' *''Marker Dye: 5 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Meding Paste: 8 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Nushadir: 3.5 GP - 3 in stock'' *''Rusting Powder: 20 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Scent Cloak: 6.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Smoke Pellet: 8 GP - 10 in stock'' *''Smokesticks: 5 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Sunrods: *Free* - 100 in stock'' *''Tindertwigs: *Free* - 100 in stock'' *''Water Purification Sponge: 8.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Weapon Blanch, Adamantine: 33.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Weapon Blanch, Cold Iron: 6.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Weapon Blanch, Silver: 1.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Bloodvine Rope: 66.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Gravelly Tonic: 16.5 GP - 2 in stock'' *''Light Fire Ink Vial: 13.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Liquid Traction: 8.5 GP - 2 in stock'' *''Lozenge of the Songbird: 16.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Mask Scent, Animal: 8.5 GP - 2 in stock'' *''Oil of the Masters: 16.5 GP - 1 in stock'' *''Pathstones: 16.5 GP - 3 in stock'' *''Reagent Paper: *Free* - 100 in stock'' *''Tracking Powder: 10 GP - 5 in stock'' *''Vomit Capsule: 4 GP - 10 in stock'' Alchemical Weapons:' *''Acid Flask : 3.5 GP, 10 in stock'' *''Alchemists Fire: 6.5 GP, 5 in stock'' *''Alkali Flask: 5 GP, 3 in stock'' *''Banshee Ballerina Firework: 25 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Bottled Lightning: 13.5 GP, 2 in stock'' *''Burst Jar: 12 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Flash Powder: 16.5 GP, 3 in stock'' *''Fuse Grenade: 33.5 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Ghast Retch Flask: 16.5 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Itching Powder: 20 GP, 2 in stock'' *''Keros Oil: 1.5 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Liquid Ice: 13.5 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Paper Candle Firework: *Free*, 100 in stock'' *''Pellet Grenade, Iron: 16.5 GP, 3 in stock'' *''Pellet Grenade, Silver: 23.5 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Pellet Grenade, Cold Iron: 33.5 GP 1 in stock'' *''Pellet Grenade, Adamantine: 50 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Shard Gel: 8.5 GP, 3 in stock'' *''Skyrocket Firework: 16.5 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Sneezing Powder: 20 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Star Candle Firework: 1.5 GP, 3 in stock'' *''Tangleburn Bag: 50 GP, 1 in stock'' *''Tanglefoot Bag: 16.5 GP, 3 in stock'' *''Thunderstone: 10 GP, 5 in stock'' ''''Potions: *''Cure Light Wounds: 25 GP, 12 in stock'' *''Enlarge Person: 25 GP, 2 in stock'' *''Mage Armor: 25 GP, 2 in stock'' *''Remove Sickness: 25 GP, 4 in stock'' Category:Player Characters